Outcasted
by Elyzara
Summary: After a fatigued Roxas collapses one day, and a certain schemer cares for him, it causes feelings and rumors to erupt into none such that The Castle That Never Was has seen before. Canon setting, ZekuRoku/Roxion fic. No side pairings as of now. -Probably- won't entail heavy explicit content, but is rated T for swearing and eventual themes.
1. Exhausted

*Because this pairing doesn't seem to get enough love and attention, I decided that I'd make this fic, one that I've been working on, be the first one I've published :) .

And of course; Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any which way.

* * *

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

The blonde flinched, opening his groggy eyes a tad at the noise, only to be greeted with blurry vision. His limbs shuffled this way and that under the covers, being disturbed by the loud sound echoing across his bedroom walls. He had no desire to answer his door, so he just squeezed his pillow tighter in his arms, wishing he did not have to get up.

_**Knock Knock**_

He let out a deep groan from the back of his throat. The poor boy had spent all of yesterday night training and training; he hardly got three hours of sleep before he was rudely awakened just now. Saix has been sending him out on strenuous missions lately, and although he hates to admit it, he's been having a rough time. So, he stays up after hours in the training room day after day, sweating buckets as he fights the training dummies to a pulp. Everyday is another battle to endure, as this blonde never stops fighting, whether it be a foe or a mannequin. However, nothing just quite seems to work.

Suddenly, a voice bellowed from behind the door, "Well, since you kindly decided not to answer your door, looks like I'm going to have to barge in my way!"

A faint creek was heard as the person on the other side turned the handle and pushed against the door. It flung open and smacked harshly as it came into contact with the wall, leaving a tiny mark where the doorknob hit.

A well-known pyro leaned over and peered through the entrance, wincing at the light mark. He strolled into the room towards the boy in bed with his sight still fixed on the wall, speaking up once more.

"Yeesh, opened it harder than I wanted to. Better fix that before Saix notices. Sometimes I just underestimate my own strength!" The Keyblade wielder flinched as the redhead commented that. Even after two and a half weeks of training, he was no where near his appointed goal. He could only wish he had the strength that Axel possessed. Soon enough, Axel shrugged his shoulders, and finally turned to look at the blonde for the first time. He rolled his eyes into an annoyed expression, and his posture went limp.

"Dude, Roxas, you have to get out of bed. You've already skipped breakfast. I tried to wake you up an hour ago but you were dead asleep. Come on and get up, I can't let you be late for the mission assigning _again_."

Roxas groaned once more into his pillow. He attempted to move his limbs, but they would not respond. Axel was eyeing around the young boy's room, but somehow managed to notice the other's struggles. He raised as eyebrow with peaking curiosity, and Number VIII walked forward to sit down on the edge of Roxas's bed.

"Hey, you've been pretty down in the dumps lately. I haven't mentioned it before, since I assumed you'd get over it by now, but it's been a couple weeks. You used to have no trouble getting out of bed. Something's gotta be wrong, so tell me what it is."

Roxas turned his head to the side, revealing it from being dug into his pillow previously. He opened his mouth to answer, but was suddenly cut off by Axel's immediate surprise.

"Shit, man, those are some huge bags under your eyes! Just how much sleep did you get last nig- no, how much this whole week!?"

Number XIII looked down to his floor, avoiding eye contact as he counted the hours. After a moment or two, he took on a look of guilt and hid his face from view again. Muffled by the pillow, he answered hoarsely, "Maybe... fifteen hours...?"

"_Fifteen?_ Okay man, I now I'm one to speak with my staying up so late all the time, but you need to be getting eight to ten hours of sleep _a night._ Your amount is like, two days or something. What's happening dude, you _better_ tell me." Axel crossed his arms over his chest, delivering a threatening aura, but on the inside, he honestly just wanted to help. The kid's a teen for christ's sake, he needs more sleep than that or he cannot be healthy. And if you're not healthy, you can't fight monsters. When you can't fight monsters, the higher-ups get _very_ mad at you. And that's a line you never want to cross.

After few moments, the blonde spoke up as he moved his head towards Axel. "Fine, alright. But chill out first. I'd tell you... but looking at you like this is kind of uncomfortable, and I..." He trailed off, and his eyes averted to his bed sheets underneath him as he cleared his throat, then continued, "...can't really move my body..."

Axel slumped his shoulders. "You can't even move? There's no way you're going to do a mission. Geez... I'll talk to Saix afterwards and try to get your mission passed on to someone who has a day off today." The pyro reached out to help the Keyblade wielder sit upright, though he wavered as a sudden voice yelled back.

"No! I mean, no, I can't skip a mission." Roxas diverted his gaze at his fidgeting digits on his lap, and whispered under his cracked breath, "...Or else all this work would be for nothing."

Axel eyed the boy suspiciously, as he heard what was said. He helped him turn over and sit upright, and then questioned further. "Alright, now that you're _nice and fucking comfortable_, what the hell is going on? What is, "all this work" that you're doing? We're not allowed to have side jobs man."

Roxas frowned, upset that Axel had heard what he said. He let out a frustrated sigh and began to explain his situation. "...I've been staying up all night recently, training. Saix has been giving me really tough jobs lately, like defeating six giant heartless in Twilight Town, and I've been getting my ass whooped by heartless. I mean, who _does_ that? Six giant heartless? He's crazy... but, I'm also too weak. I've been practicing magic _and_ sharpening my strength for hours and hours, b- but I just _can't_ get any stronger..." He threw is head back, triggering his soar neck to crack at the movement. Wincing, he brought his head back up, and instead settled on peering to the side, staring at the fresh mark on the wall. "I really hate to say it out loud, but let's just say I feel a little like a failure."

The redhead looked away for a few moments. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth once to speak, but no sounds came out. Instead, he merely began to stand and rise off of Roxas's bed, placing his hands on his waist in the process. "Look, Rox, you're not going to get better after just a little bit of over working yourself. That'll do exactly the opposite of what you _want_ to do. Just.. take it easy right now man. I gotta go talk to ole' Treasure Face about today's missions before he starts handing them out."

Axel pivoted on his right foot, and walked right out of Roxas's room before the boy could even respond, most likely in protest. So he laid there, alone. He wished he had the power to stop Axel, but he was helpless. He put his hands on his face, and let out more sounds of exasperation, met with a few flared nostrils. Roxas knew that today was the day dual missions where assigned. What if he got assigned with that one person, and Axel had to go and cancel his mission?

Oh great, now he's gone and done it. Now poor Roxas can't stop thinking about him. The faintest blush swoops over his cheeks, and he has no choice but to hide his face again with his hands, as if another being was right there with him. But the question still stands.

What if he got assigned with that _one_ person?

* * *

*Weird how it looks so much bigger on my word document than on here. anyways, next chapter coming sometime soon, since I already have it written out :)

Please leave reviews, it would be very appreciated! Thanks!


	2. Collapse

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Roxas was startled out of his sleep. Dazed, he looked around his room. What time was it?

_**Knock Knock**_

...Something about this was strikingly familiar, _too_ familiar for his liking.

"Come on Rox, you really gonna go through this again?" The door flew open, just as it had done before, but not _quite_ as forceful. Axel walked in and grabbed Roxas's alarm clock off of the night table and shoved it in the young blonde's face.

"It's seven o' clock, you slept all throughout yesterday and into the morning. You have to eat something, so get up."

"Seven... in the morning...? Since when?" The Keyblade wielder squinted as his eyes met the blaring bright light of his alarm clock. He shoved it away and slowly began to sit up.

"Since now. At least you can move this time. Hurry up and get your cloak on, I'll be waiting outside." The pyro about-faced, and headed for the exit. Just before he closed door, he squeezed in an extra, "...And don't you dare try to fall asleep again."

"Yeah, yeah.." Roxas stood up, and although wobbly a bit at first, he managed to become stable overall. The burning in his limbs raged like a bonfire after finally getting some rest; he never noticed it before. He stretched this way and that, warming his muscles up for the day's activities. After a noticeably loud crack in his back, he crossed his room to open a different door— one that covers his closet. He pushed aside the sliding glass door and grabbed the first cloak within reach. It didn't matter which one he picked, they were all identical. No harm in having a few— or a bunch of— spares when you're doing as dangerous work as he is.

Soon after tugging his black everyday wear out of his closet and over his stiff body, he stumbled out into the hallway where Axel was waiting, just as promised. He was leaning against the wall with a very stern expression, almost intimidatingly. He was so intertwined and wrapped up in his thoughts that he flinched when Roxas called out his name.

"Hey Axel."

Number VIII promptly got off the wall and stood straight up, surprised by the sudden addressment. "..Oh, hey, you startled me."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and eyed Axel head to toe. "Startled you? The Axel I know doesn't have 'startled' in his vocabulary. Who are you?"

The redhead pushed Roxas back, though not hard enough to hurt him. "Damn, shut up. Even as tired as you are, you still have sass."

"Sass? Oh man I can't _wait_ to tell the others that you even _let_ that word unironically cross your lips!" Roxas laughed, and poked Axel in the side. It's always fun to mess with Axel... well, until he takes his chakrams out.

Number VIII crossed his arms, and at last the signature smirk appeared before them. "Tell anyone, and you'll be the fire-roasted fillet for next week's barbeque."

Roxas merely chuckled, not fazed at all by Axel's harsh teasing. Axel uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his cloak pockets. He promptly began whistling as they traveled down the hallway together, just to pass the time. The thing about Axel though, is that his whistling should never be allowed to enter anyone's ears for sake of their mental health. As someone who has hung around Axel for most of his time there, Roxas has heard this whistling more times than anyone should need to. The blonde cringed to himself as soon at the first hint of a sound came through the pyro's mouth. He knew where this was headed. He'd surely go _crazy_ if he had to listen to the pyro's screeching discord that put squeaky chalkboards and wild apes to shame. There has to be something to say or ask. They haven't talked as much recently, due to the circumstances, so Roxas should have topics just pouring off of his tongue...

Of course, he was wondering about that...

Roxas suddenly, and loudly, cleared his throat, causing Axel's atrocious whistling to come to a halt, as did their walking. The redhead glanced downward at the boy, eyeing him inquisitively. The blonde was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, obviously wanting to say something.

"...What is it?" Axel's question echoed off of the pale white walls of the castle. "I know you got something to say, so just say it and get it over with." He brought his hands out of his pockets and placed them on his waist, demanding an explanation out of his friend.

Roxas turned his head toward Axel so he was nice and clear. He casually— or, tried to act casually— asked, "So Axel, uh, I wanted to say thanks for canceling my mission, but I was wondering, who did I end up being partnered with...? C-cause yesterday was duo mission day, you know."

Axel hitched an eyebrow at first, and Roxas held his breath, but the redhead's expression melted into that infamous smirk again. "Yeah, he wasn't too happy, but he was cocky enough to say he had the mission under control by himself anyway."

Roxas frowned, Axel was obviously avoiding the name because he knew Roxas has a certain irking to know. "Well? Who was it!?"

Just as Axel opened his mouth to say something (probably equally as vague), a swift voice surprised both of them from behind. "Well, Eight? Don't leave him 'hanging', as you would put it." The voice was dark and deep... yet, it was warm, also.

The young blonde whipped around in his spot, and his eyes became as wide as saucers. Zexion was slowly striding towards them, one hand craddling his Lexicon, and the other in his pocket. His slate hair swayed as it fell perfectly over half his face.

"Oh, it's you." Axel's voice hinted a tad of dread in it, he wasn't exactly the greatest of pals with this sophisticated schemer here.

"Hmm, yes. Good morning, Axel. You too, Thirteen." Zexion glanced down at Roxas with his aqua eyes. Roxas flinched his gaze away. "To answer your inquiry, Thirteen, I was your destined partner. The objective was a simple one anyway, so no need to worry. I understood your position, so I let it slide; I was able to finish the job nearly effortlessly, even if it meant getting my own hands dirty." The illusionist then smoothly looked back at the pyro, staring daggers into his bright green eyes. "Also, Axel, I would advise you to refrain from using the adjective "cocky" to describe your superior. I feel that word much rather fits someone of _your_ personality."

With that, the schemer slid in between them and continued on his walk to the kitchen. Axel scoffed at his last comment, and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned down to Roxas's shoulder and sneered, "Who in the hell does he think he is?"

Roxas swallowed as he watched Zexion walk away, studying every movement he made. In a quick attempt to cover any questionable moments, he breathed out a, "Yeah... what a jerk."

Roxas didn't believe that. Not a word.

The Keyblade wielder couldn't put a finger on it. Zexion has stood out ever since that very first time they met on a mission to Twilight Town together. He was calm, clear, and patient. Qualities that many of the other members heavily lack.

Roxas respected hi- no, that's not it...

Well, he does respect Zexion, but the "emotion" he has... it "feels" much more than that.

Then again, maybe he's thinking too much about it. Yeah, he looks too deeply into things _all the time_. He just looks up to him as a superior... like a role model!

Yeah!

Yeah.

Yeah...

* * *

"Damn, that was horrible..." The quiet murmur bouced off of the dull walls of the hallway, the same one the two best friends were in earlier.

The dinner had not gone so pleasantly. Or, for Roxas, at least. The others didn't really notice, but Zexion and Axel had been making smart remarks toward each other the entire meal. Staring at each other, wishing death and nothing less to their opponent. The conversation with the schemer earlier really pushed Axel off the edge, and he was really coming out with guns blazing now. They've always had a tough tension between them, and this was the last straw that broke their backs. Axel even called him "Zexy", just how Demyx always does. But even Demyx wouldn't utter the one, forbidden pet-name for this superior, but Axel just had to go and use it.

The infamous "Zexy-_poo_".

Nothing infuriates Zexion more than being called "_Zexy-poo_".

Roxas tried to talk to Axel afterwards, to just let this go. He wasn't too insistent on it, though. What was his excuse if Axel asked why? Roxas was too afraid. Of his feelings. Of his preference. Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, that's what he's been told this entire time. That's all he's ever known. And now this... foreign specimen of an emotion has just shown up on Roxas's doorstep! No, that's an understatement, the emotion just rammed down the front door without warning, and made itself at home despite all rejections.

The Keyblade wielder blamed himself for this, and he still does. The real reason he hasn't been strong enough for these missions, is because his mind was filled with this troubling matter. These "feelings" are messing with his jobs, and Roxas can't allow that. He never asked for these "_feelings_" in the first place!

All he wants is for this emotion to be shattered into a million pieces and never return again.

The blonde brought up a hand to gently massage his temples, for he an absolutely splitting migraine that had decided to grace Roxas with its presence now of all times. At the same time he let out a much wanted yawn; even after sleeping all day, he's still completely drained. It must be fatigue.

Roxas began walking a tad more quickly to his bedroom, since he was getting slightly dizzy. He ran his hand along the wall, helping to guide him along the way to his destination. Man, this was one hell of a headache...

The Keyblade wielder raised both hands to his head, trying to ease the pain. He closed his eyes, causing him to begin to stumble down the hallway instead of walk. He was hearing noises... footsteps? Or was it his imagination? Everything echoed, everything ringed. It was getting louder and louder, as he was getting slower and slower. He couldn't...

The noises stopped. They disappeared in a split second. His eyes froze, and they rolled back into his head. His legs gave away. He was falling. He braced himself as much as he could for the traumatic blow to the head, as what was bound to happen at his current angle. It seemed like years passed by.

But it never came. He fell without a doubt; where was the thud? He could hear still, because the noises were back. The ruffling of leather, the clicks of shoes, the flapping of pages... They sounded so familiar...

"Thir- R-Roxas!"

Yes, that was his name. He heard it being called, but he couldn't open his eyes to learn who was exclaiming it.

"_Roxas. Roxas! Shit..._"

Roxas felt movement. He was being picked up, possibly being taken somewhere where he can get some help. If that was true, that meant taking a trip to Vexen, which pretty much no member wants.

He was sorry. The young blonde was trying to reach out, only coming out as a few finger twitches. He was afraid. What was happening to him? What did he do wrong? He was trying to better himself, and is this what it comes to? This was his _reward_?

His breaths were short and quick. Chills rushed through him as he felt nauseated. A few tears came rolling out of the ducts of his eyes and down the side of his cheeks. Then he felt a warm hand wipe them away, and the same hand held him closer.

That's when he realized it. He needed to calm down. T-this must be like a panic attack or something... and although he's never had one, he just needed to relax. Of course. Everything would feel better... if he rest...

The sniffling quieted, the tears stopped flowing, and the sounds stopped broadcasting. He was able to barely, just barely, open his eyes in a squint, just to see who it was who was holding him this whole time. He used the rest of his energy to gaze upwards.

He fell limp. Sightless, breathless, and motionless.

The last thing he saw was the color he loved the best.

A beautiful slate blue.

* * *

*Thanks to those who followed/messaged me after the first chapter~ :)  
I was gonna split these two into separate chapters, but I figured they'd be too short alone.

Btw— a new storyline for either a really long Zemyx one-shot or a short-chaptered series came to me yesterday! I know I _just_ started posting this story, but I'm excited for the new one~

Thanks for reading and I hope you review/follow/or whatever you feel like uwu


	3. Treatment

*This is another short one, I tried to squish this chapter and the next one to form a single, longer one, but they didn't really mesh well together. Oh well.

* * *

"Was he saying anything, trying to? Any.. quivering of the lips?" A shrill voice rang off the many locked cabinets, filled with hundreds of tiny glass bottles and jars. Liquid samples, foreign matter, an assortment of sharp tools and gadgets... this place had everything a scientist could hope for.

"Nothing of the sort. I do not believe he was able to."

Two men, standing next to the fainted blonde. Roxas was lifted onto one of the many tables in the castle's laboratory. The lab doubled as a medical quarters of sort, so he was brought here. Although a scientist isn't exactly a doctor, it was better than nothing.

"Really? Was any blood spilled?"

"No, there was no blood, thankfully. More-so something of a panic attack. I managed to cast Curaga on him, and while he did settle down, he fainted on the spot."

The present academic lifted a hand to his chin and stared at the limp body peculiarly. "Fascinating... this truly peeks my curiosity. I believe Roxas's predicament merits further research."

The man answering the questions crossed his arms, getting impatient. It was none other than Zexion, the infamous cloaked schemer.

"Look, Vexen, you don't need to be initiating a surgery or whatever you're thinking of. Thirteen is not your lab rat. What matters now is getting him back to cautiousness. You can perform the necessary tests later, if absolutely needed."

Vexen snapped his direction of focus back at the other man. His icy glare pierced through the other's astute eyes. The aura of the lab changed into a menacing chill.

"Excuse you? You're only number six, how _dare_ you speak to your superior in such way! You're foolish to think that I don't know what I'm doing. Now you stay here and watch the boy, I have to go give Marluxia a visit."

The illusionist whipped around as the mad scientist strode right by him, headed for the door. He gritted his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't help but raise his voice, becoming quite angry at Vexen's sudden need to dissapear, especially at a time like this.

"Just why do you feel the need to do that right now? Can't you see our fellow member collapsed and unconscious!? I think the matters here are of much top priority, above anything else!"

The academic simply kept on walking, not fazed by the yelling of the other. Just as he was about to leave through the doorway, he returned a frigid peer. He spoke out firmly and loudly, getting annoyed at Number VI's unnatural antics. "I have to go to Marluxia to get the required herbs for a treatment. As for you, Zexion, you're acting awfully unusual, getting so worked up over this puny boy, and I do not appreciate it. I suggest you mind your tongue the next time you desire the need to speak out again, or my current experiments won't be the only things I'll be dissecting." He left promptly after finishing, and slammed the door behind him.

Zexion stood there stunned, stiff as a board. His hands clenched into fists as he fell, kneeling down on the floor, unable to hold himself up anymore. He stared at the white tile with wide eyes, almost as if he had just seen a ghost after not believing in them for so long. What the hell is wrong with him? What was he getting so worked up over? He's usually so unfazed by anything and everything, but this event had completely caught him off guard. He was actually worried. Why? He shouldn't be worrying about anyone. If someone had gotten themselves in enough danger to be worried over, then they obviously were not worthy of being in the Organization in the first place. He doesn't want to worry about anyone. Especially not... _him_. His subordinate. His junior. His inferior. That despicable little brat with his prone to failure, his stubby stature, his beady yet innocent eyes, his charming curiosity, his soft golden hair, his pleasant personality...

...wait, what?

No... that's not...

"...Zexion?"

Silence.

Zexion's eyes froze in place, unable to even get a glance upwards. The position he found himself in was just unbearable. Here he is, showing vulnerability to the lowest Organization member there. There was no way he'd be able to recover. He let his guard down; his pride was shot.

The ruffle of clothes echoed inside the room as Roxas began sitting upwards, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was all this about? Why was he... in Vexen's lab? Why was Zexion... on the floor? He tried getting off the table he was laying on, but with the sudden influx of dizziness and blurry sight, he decided against it. Instead he sat there stiffly, watching Zexion tremble slightly on the ground.

"Umm... Z-Zexion? Zexion, are you okay...?" He gulped hard as he waiting for an answer; this whole situation was incredibly awkward and eerily scary.

More silence. Roxas really had no idea what was going on.

Finally, the schemer moved. Not very pleasantly, as he angrily punched the bright tile with a tight fist, then hoisted himself up to a stand. His eyes were closed; his hair off place. He began dusting off his cloak at his knees. Zexion made no attempt to speak to Roxas. With his coat straightened out, he cleared his throat, and at last he opened his royal blue eyes.

They were cold. The glare they gave made the Keyblade wielder shiver. Zexion put on a masquerade, attempting to seem intimidating to the boy. It's not like he really wanted to, but he had no other way to go about the problem at hand. But even through the illusionist's facade, Roxas could catch the faint glimpse of confusion; a different kind that Roxas was having, though.

Zexion began walking towards the door. He figured Vexen should have everything under control, and he couldn't last another second in here alone with Number XIII.

His pace never faltered, even when Roxas barely muttered out, "Wai..." Roxas reached his hand out a little, but made no attempt of getting off the table.

Just before exiting through the doorway, the schemer stopped with a hand on the door frame. Without glancing at the boy, he called softly yet assertively, "Stay here. Vexen will be back soon with the necessary treatment."

And just like that, Zexion was gone. No explanation, no anything.

"What...? Did I do.. something wrong...?"

The blonde gulped, though it strained him as his throat was quite dry. How long he'd been out, he had no clue. None of that mattered, however, all he could fix his mind on was Zexion, and how him of all people was the one who caught him in that hallway.

He laid back down, muscles burning as he moved. He stared at the bleak ceiling before closing his eyes softly, waiting patiently for Vexen as Zexion as said for him to do. Though, he did wonder where his confused superior ran off to so suddenly...

* * *

Zexion rapidly hurried down the corridor with a hand over his face. He had to get out of there. What was happening, he didn't know. And that was the problem.

In his haste, he didn't notice his Lexicon as he passed right by it. It was on the floor, sprawled out face-down with the pages bent. Zexion had thrown aside even his most treasured belonging, the book that absolutely never leaves his side, in his attempt to catch Roxas when he fell. The book that he cared for with his life, tossed away like worthless debris.

* * *

*Next one will be longer, I promise!

Anyway, I have a something to ask. As mentioned last chapter, I'm working on a AU Zemyx fic also. It's based around Dec 25th - Jan 1st... Christmas to New Years. Nothing like a winter holiday fic in the complete opposite time of year, right? lol. So, when should I start uploading it? Sooner or later?


End file.
